Daisy Chains
by InfernoAlive
Summary: What starts off as babysitting her younger brother at the park, takes quite a turn for Isabelle Lightwood. A turn that includes watching Max meet some new friends, a boy with brown eyes that causes her heart to flutter and making daisy chains.


**This is just a small one-shot of Sizzy that I felt like writing. It's kind of similar to my other one-shot which was Clace (Another Rainy Day - check that one out once you've read this one!) I'm thinking of doing a series of one-shots of all the couples in TMI and TID. Which one do you want me to do next?**

 **Clordan, Malec, Wessa/Jessa, Gideon/Sophie, Gabriel/Cecily... those are the only ones I can think of right now ;)**

 **What do you think?**

 **~InfernoAlive**

 **P.S. I've turned Rebecca into Simon's younger sister rather than older, to fit the plot.**

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood personally didn't see the point in parks.

Why go frolicking in mud and itchy grass when you could rather be trying on the latest fashions, sweeping your credit card as your shopping bags multiplied. Now, _that_ was heaven.

Too bad she'd been stuck babysitting her little brother Max, whose favourite pastime was going to the park to play football with his friends. Isabelle had asked if Alec could do it instead – she'd planned an extreme shopping spree for today – but apparently he was "busy". Since when was Alec "busy"? The last time she remembered, he barely had a social life and now all of a sudden, he was too good to babysit his little brother for her?

She huffed, taking out a bottle of shimmery, black nail varnish, applying it carefully to her manicured hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Max sprinting across the field, his blue jersey matching the rest of his team. Isabelle smiled, watching him for a moment before putting her attention back to her nails, blowing on them to make them dry faster.

Just when she started to paint her other set of nails, Isabelle looked up briefly and her eyes locked on Max. He was talking to a girl, the flare of pink along his cheekbones indicating that he was blushing. _Aww..._ She thought, sisterly pride blooming in her heart, _Max is chatting with a girl!_ Isabelle chuckled as Max said something to the girl and she laughed, her dark brown ringlets blowing in the wind. Ok, this was too adorable...

"Um, hey?" She looked up to see a guy with glasses and short, brown hair looking at her uncertainly, "Is that your brother?" He pointed to Max, who was currently showing the girl a rainbow flick with the football in his hands. She clapped excitedly and he beamed at her praise.

"Yeah. Is that your sister by any chance?" Isabelle inclined her head towards the girl. The guy nodded, sitting down beside on the bench.

"Rebecca. My mum wanted me to babysit her at the park today. I'm Simon." He offered her his hand and she shook it.

"My brother's Max. Same reason I'm here, actually. Oh, and I'm Isabelle." Simon gave her a lopsided smile and she couldn't help smiling back.

"Isabelle." He echoed, his warm, brown eyes gazing at her. Isabelle felt a strange calm come over her and for once, she couldn't care less about her drying nail varnish. It was something about his gaze that... intrigued her. He broke their shared stare to look back at their younger siblings and the feeling was gone. "They're getting along fine, aren't they?"

Isabelle cracked a smile, looking over to Max who was talking earnestly to Rebecca, while she played with her hair. _They were so cute..._ "It's the cutest thing ever, in my opinion. Max was always a born flirt, like my other brother Jace. It runs in the family, I guess."

Simon laughed, "Rebecca's pretty much the same. She's got more confidence than me and she's half my age!" Isabelle turned to him, raising her eyebrows delicately.

"You seem quite confident to me." Simon shrugged, a shy smile teasing at his lips, as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. Her heart flipped and she spoke quickly again, "Max plays football here often. Does Rebecca like to come here too?"

Simon nodded, "She loves it, making daisy chains in the grass when the sun's out. She's been crazy on making them ever since I showed her how to. We've got, like, tonnes lying around in the house!" Isabelle giggled, her eyes finding the patch of daisies growing a few feet away, their soft, white petals spiralling out from the yellow centre.

"Daisy chains – I never learned to make those." Isabelle sighed, "Never had the patience really. I remember ripping the stems apart and crying for ages, wondering why it didn't work like magic. Everyone made it look easy." She looked over to Simon who was grinning at her, and it sent a tingle down her spine.

"I could show you how, if you want to." He offered, then blushed furiously, "Sorry, that was stupid. Just pretend I didn't say that-"

"No, I'd like to, actually." Isabelle smiled and he smiled back, the red receding from his cheeks, "It sounds nice."

Placing her leather bag on the bench and abandoning the pots of nail varnish, she followed Simon to the grassy patch, kneeling down on the ground.

"So," Simon said, gathering daisies in his hands as she did the same, "I saw your New Look bags. Fond of shopping?"

Isabelle grinned, "You know it. Shopping centres are like... my haven." Simon snorted.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend." She ran a hand through her hair, trying to copy Simon as he threaded his first daisy through another one's stem. So far, it was working but she knew it wouldn't be too long before it all fell apart in her hands. She had a tendency to do things in her life like that.

"What's your passion then? Besides making daisy chains." She winked at him and he smiled bashfully, dimples peeping out. Her heart did a somersault.

"I like music; playing it, listening to it. I'm in a band, actually." Isabelle cocked her head to the side, looking at him curiously.

"A band? You don't strike me as the 'band guy' type."

"What? No tattoos, face piercings or dyed hair?" She chuckled because that had been exactly what she'd been thinking.

"More or less. What's the name of the band?" Simon frowned.

"We tend to change our name a lot. Like daily. Last time I checked, it was Lascivious Pandas." Isabelle snorted.

"' Lascivious Pandas'?" She echoed incredulously, "That's amazing!" They both laughed until they were gasping before recovering quickly. Isabelle watched intently as Simon threaded through a few more and she copied him, holding her breath.

"That looks good." He commented, and she bit her lip.

"Not for long. I bet you I'm going to turn this to shit in a few seconds. Trust me." He chuckled, threading through the last daisy in the chain. Her fingers shook as she mimicked him, caring about completing this so much more than she needed to. But for some reason, it was important to her and she was desperate for it to turn out okay. Fixing her gaze on Simon's chain, she watched with hawk eyes as he locked it in place, stretching the blades of grass as far as they could go without snapping. Isabelle felt her pulse quicken as she performed the last step, her slim fingers looping through the stems... knotting it carefully in place... done.

She exhaled, her first finished daisy chain held triumphantly in her hand. "I did it... I actually did it!" Simon laughed.

"Doesn't look like you turned it to shit..." She elbowed him playfully, slipping it onto her wrist, next to her Pandora charm bracelet. It wasn't made of silver, but it felt much more precious somehow. "Thanks for helping me."

Suddenly, she was consciously aware of how close they were sitting together, the way his shoulder brushed gently against hers. Isabelle saw Simon swallow, and her heart fluttered like a bird in a cage. "You're welcome." His voice was uneven.

"Simon, I-"

Then Max came bounding over, Rebecca shortly behind, "Izzy, can we come to the park tomorrow? Please...?"

Isabelle sat up straighter, "Sure we can, Max. Is this Rebecca?" Max nodded, and Rebecca gave her a bright smile, waving with five fingers.

"Hello!" Isabelle waved back.

"Will you and Rebecca be here tomorrow?" She asked Simon, and he met her gaze. The butterflies in her stomach turned to giant bats at the sparkle in those eyes that made it seem like they were the only ones there.

"Um, yeah. Sure thing." Isabelle turned to Max.

"You want to go home now, I take it?"

Max nodded, and Isabelle noticed the tired look in his eyes, "Yep. Mum said there's lasagne tonight."

"Okay then, kiddo." She looked at Simon, "I'll see you tomorrow. With Rebecca." She added hastily. Simon grinned.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow – with Max." The two younger siblings looked back and forth between their older brother and sister in confusion. Isabelle winked, taking Max's hand and heading out of the park, her daisy chain brushing against her wrist.

Isabelle smiled. Parks, as it turned out, weren't that bad after all.


End file.
